A Life Worth Living
by kkgc22
Summary: "Catherine, no life is worth living if you aren't in it." GC PureJoy Grillows- Only the Best


Hey Everyone! I wrote this story a while ago... like when Catherine left. haha! ALSO: IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE (Forget Me Not)...DO IT. IT HAS SOME VERY GOOD NEWS FOR GRILLOWS FANS. SERIOUSLY! Hopefully it will spark some life into getting some more PureJoy  
stories up here...because I need them! Haha!

Oh and a very Happy Birthday to the wonderful William Petersen! The big 6-0!

Well hope you enjoy it! I love reviews btw! ;)

* * *

September 2011

It had been a long and hard process. Saying goodbye to Vegas and all the memories she had there was well beyond tough. When Jim dropped her off at the airport all she could do was cry. She hugged him hard and told him to keep in touch. Jim let a few tears fall. It was hard for both of them because they knew that it had come to this. First Sara had left, then Warrick's death, then Gil's departure, then Sara coming back, and now Catherine was leaving. The team had tried hard to stay together, but life always had other plans. It was the end of an era at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. There were too many new faces and it had become too much for Catherine to take in. She looked out the window of the plane. The city of Boston was beautiful and there was something else great about it. Her daughter was there with her granddaughter. Catherine was finally ready to be there for her daughter and the new family she had.

The plane landed and Catherine made her way into the lobby. Baggage claim was her next destination when the smell of Starbucks invaded her nose. She made her way over to the line and waited. A smile graced her face when she thought about how much Gil used to love this place. He'd get the same thing every time, one tall mocha frappacino and a jelly donut. The line moving brought Catherine out of her memory. She stepped up and glanced at the menu while the man in front of her was ordering. "Can I help you sir?" The young worker asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a tall mocha frappacino and a jelly donut please."

Catherine's eyes bored into the man's back. He had a ball cap on so she really couldn't see his hair and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a look at his face. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you." She watched as the man walked toward the baggage claim. "Can I help you ma'am?" Catherine looked at the girl and then back at the man. "Umm. No thanks." She turned and left to follow the man. He was clad in jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. Catherine was standing a few feet behind him when she saw him reach for his bag. There it was; the conformation. After all these years Gil Grissom still had the luggage tag covered with bugs that Lindsay had given him so many years ago. She watched as he picked up the bag and turned.  
Her breath caught in her throat when his bright blue eyes caught hers. His body stilled and his luggage and his empty frappacino cup fell to the floor. Catherine's hands covered her mouth as she took his face in. He was clean shaven with a few curls peeking out from his hat. He had been and stayed boyishly handsome since the first day she saw him. She noticed he was walking towards her with an amazed smile on his face and she immediately opened her arms. They hugged each other with all they had. It had been 2 ½ years since she had been able to do this and it felt so great. They stayed that way for a few moments ignoring the looks from people passing by. When they pulled apart Gil just continued to stare at her. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"Lindsay's here, so I'm going to be here."

"Lindsay's here?"

"Yep. She's married and she ha year old baby girl."

"Wait! You're a Grandma?" Gil smiled.

"You better stop now if you know what's good for you Gil Grissom."

Catherine picked up her bags. "What are you doing here?" Catherine asked.

"I needed a change of scenery. I'm going to be teaching some classes at the local university." They started walking towards the exit.

"My rental car is this way." Catherine said.

"Oh, I'll just get a cab." Gil said. Catherine smacked his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Gil Grissom! I haven't seen you for a couple years and you think you can just walk away again."

Gil took her hand, "Catherine, I would never walk away from you. I never want you to think that's what I did." He said with the deepest sincerity.

A small smile graced her face and she linked her arm through his. They continued to walk to her car when Catherine became curious. "Don't you want to go back to Vegas?"

"For what?" Gil asked.

"For Sara, maybe?"

A look of realization crossed his face, "Oh, so that's where she is."

Catherine looked up at his face, "Wait. What?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean, what?"

"Aren't you two married?!" Catherine asked unbelievingly.

Gil lifted his left hand, "Do you see a ring?" A few seconds passed. "Close your mouth Cath."

She quickly closed her mouth, but then asked, "So are you divorced?"

"No, we were never married."

Sara had been lying to everyone; every single person. Catherine was furious. "Aren't you mad that she's been lying to everyone?"

They arrived at her car and Catherine opened the trunk to put their luggage in. Gil closed the trunk. "It seems that you're more upset about it than I am."

They both got in the car and Catherine started on her way to Lindsay's home. She watched as Gil just stared out the window. "Gil, what happened?"

He just continued to stare out the window. "It just didn't work out. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Catherine was shocked by the fire in his tone. She decided not to push it any further so she pushed on the radio and continued the drive to Lindsay's home.

* * *

They arrived at the house 30 minutes later. "Wow." was all Gil could say. It was a beautiful 2 story, brick home that had a wrap-around porch. There was an in ground pool in the back and a horse stable in the distance. Catherine smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?" They were both out of the car now and at the trunk. "What does Lindsay do?" Gil asked.

"She works at the local crime lab." Catherine said proudly.

"Good girl, but that job can't afford this home."

"Her husband is from a very wealthy family. His dad was a doctor and his mom was a lawyer. He followed in his father's footsteps." A moment passed. "You're staying, right?"

"Cath, I don't want to intrude."

Catherine smacked the bill of his hat down. "Hey!" Gil said adjusting his hat. Catherine just continued to glare.

"Can we at least ask Lindsay first? It is her house."

Catherine huffed, "Fine, but you know she could never resist you."

Gil just smiled. He was excited to see Lindsay. They walked up the few steps and entered the house. "Hello?" Catherine called out. "In the kitchen!" they heard Lindsay yell. They walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen. Lindsay's back was to them as she was cutting vegetables. She began to wash her hands, "Sorry Mom, I just put Ella down & I wanted to get dinner started."

"It's okay honey." Catherine said. "I have a surprise for you."

Lindsay laughed as she dried her hands, "What is it this time?" She turned & Catherine watched with delight at how Lindsay reacted to Gil's presence. "Uncle Gil!" She ran into his arms and squeezed him. "Hey Butterfly." Catherine knew Gil always loved Lindsay. He was always under her spell.

"What are you doing here!?" Lindsay asked. Catherine & Gil both looked at each other and laughed as they explained the whole situation. "Wow. That's really weird. What a coincidence, huh?"

They both nodded. "Have a seat. Dinner's almost ready & Jeff should be here in about 15 minutes." Gil sat down as Catherine and Lindsay set the table. They wouldn't allow him to help. He sat and watched them, chuckling at their banter when a man carrying a baby entered the kitchen. "Oh, hey honey. I didn't hear you come in." Lindsay said.

"There's Grandma's baby girl!" Catherine said excitedly as she kissed the man's cheek & scooped the baby out of his arms.

"Uncle Gil, this is Jeff, my husband. Jeff, this is Gil. He used to work with my mother." Jeff extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Between Lindsay and Catherine's stories, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to show up."

Gil laughed but silently wondered why he had been brought up if previous conversations. "It's great to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. Linds, do you need help?"

"Yeah, could you grab some wine from the basement? Thanks hun."

Catherine touched Gil's arm. "Gil, this is Ella." The little girl giggled as Gil took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure Ella." Catherine and Lindsay both laughed along with her. "She's beautiful Linds." Gil said.

"Thank you Uncle Gil."

Gil watched as Catherine cooed at the little girl. The light was hitting her hair just right and she just looked beautiful. Catherine looked up. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Gil said quickly. Lindsay just smiled and shook her head. Some things would never change. "Okay! Let's eat!" They all sat down

* * *

They had finished dinner and they were all sitting out on the porch in the moonlight. After an hour Catherine excused herself for a shower and Jeff went to put Ella to bed, leaving Gil and Lindsay alone.

"Jeff seems like a really great guy, Linds." Gil said.

She smiled. "He's really great. Just like you." Gil gave a slight smirk and after a second Lindsay broke the silence.

"Don't you miss your wife?" Lindsay said sipping the last of her glass of wine and sitting down next him on the steps.

Gil sipped his beer. "You know, you and your mother shouldn't make such assumptions until you've heard both sides of a story."

"So you were never married?"

"No." He paused for a moment. "Sara asked me to marry her."

"And you said no because…"

"I didn't feel that we needed to get married. You don't have to be married to show someone you love them."

Lindsay laughed and Gil looked at her bewildered. "Uncle Gil, you are such a man." Lindsay laid her head down on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence Lindsay whispered, "I'm glad you didn't marry her." Gil kissed her forehead and softly asked, "Why's that?"

She smiled, "Because I know someone who loves you so much more."

They both turned their heads at the sound of the back door closing. "Speak of the devil." Lindsay whispered, but it was loud enough to catch Gil's attention. His eyes glanced over Catherine, clad in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top with her hair in simple waves. The moonlight was caressing her skin. Could it be possible that Catherine loved him? From what he was staring at, he sure hoped so.

Catherine stopped and sighed. "I forgot my hair tie, be right back." She immediately went back inside.

Lindsay continued on with the conversation, "She was devastated when you left, and then with me graduating and moving across the country, it just blew out of control. She started having panic attacks."

Gil's eyes almost popped out of his head, "WHAT! Why didn't anyone call me?"

Lindsay had to hold him down from going to Catherine at that second. "Uncle Gil. You left to go to Sara. You didn't need mom anymore."

"Lindsay, I'll always need your mother." He ran his hand through his hair feeling overwhelmed with guilt when he noticed Lindsay's eyes brimming with tears. "Lindsa-" he was stopped by her putting her hand to his mouth.

"I know you love her. The first memory I have of you two is you holding her & I could just see it in your eyes. I knew the minute Jeff was in love with me because of that look. I know that the reason you didn't accept Sara's proposal is because it's pretty hard to marry someone when you're in love with someone else and I know you would marry my mother if she asked you at this very moment. There's no need to waste anymore time. It's destiny, Uncle Gil. What are the chances that you two show up at the same airport at the same exact time? You need to tell her." Lindsay saw Jeff at the door and got up to greet him. "You're staying, right?" she asked Gil.

He sat there in shock with his mouth slightly ajar and did the only thing he was able to do at that moment—nod. He was about to turn and say something but he was caught off guard by Catherine standing right behind him. "Geez Cath! You almost gave me a panic attack."

"She told you, didn't she?" Catherine asked.

"What?"

"You said panic attack instead of heart attack."

"Oh, yeah, she mentioned it. Why didn't you tell me?"

Catherine held her hand out to help him from his sitting position. "Why would I have to tell you? You had gone to start a new life, a life that I was always telling you to get. Who was I to take that away from you?"

He surprised her by taking her face in his hands. His thumbs gently caressed her cheeks, "Catherine, no life is worth living if you aren't in it."

"That might be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. A smile graced her face when she felt him returning the hug. When he pulled back Catherine noticed the look on his face. "You look like you want to ask me something." She said.

He paused. "Where's my room?" Catherine smiled.

* * *

Gil didn't get much sleep that night. He knew Lindsay was right. He did love Catherine. He had always loved her. Why did he do this to himself? Why did he do this to her? The clock read 6:45 a.m. His body rolled out of bed and he jumped in the shower letting the water relax his stressed mind. Once he was done, he dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel button up shirt with the sleeves rolled. He slipped his glasses into his shirt pocket and softly closed the door so he didn't wake anyone. The sunrise was peeking through the windows and he was getting ready to descend the stairs when he noticed a room painted light yellow. He entered the nursery, unprepared for the memories that would flow through him. It was like he was 29 again and seeing Lindsay's room for the first time, and the little girl looking at him was a spitting image of her.

"Hi Ella." Gil said softly while picking her up. "Do you want some attention?"

Ella softly cooed and gave Gil one of her kisses on his cheek. He laughed, "Why, thank you." And they went downstairs.

Gil started the coffee and pulled out a small snack for Ella. "How about some cherrios?"

She clapped her hands together excitedly. He smiled. She was beautiful. It was in the genes. He then grabbed his cup, took Ella to sit outside on the patio, slipped on his glasses and started to feed her.

"You know, you look just like your mommy when she was a baby." Ella looked at him fascinated. "Yeah, it's true. You both went and stole my heart the minute I saw you…your grandma too."

"Gammaw!" Ella yelled. Just as Gil was smiling he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and an electrifying kiss begin on his temple. He knew it was her. There was only one person who could make him feel that way and he wasn't complaining when she kissed his forehead. She put her hand on his cheek to guide his glazed eyes to hers. "You stole my heart too." Catherine said.

Ella's laugh broke their eye contact and they both looked at her and smiled. "Hi, sweetheart." Catherine said holding the child against her. Gil watched, still in a daze, while she bounced Ella and continued to make her laugh.

"Hey guys!" Lindsay said.

"Momma!" Ella cried as Lindsay picked her up. "Hi baby! Were you having fun with Grandpa Gil?" She turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Catherine stifled a laugh when Gil's eyebrows shot up. "You've got the title. There's no backing out now." She said.

Gil stared at her for a moment, then stood up, walked down the stairs, and sat down on the double lounge chair by the pool to continue to watch the sun rise. Catherine was worried until she heard, "Are you coming?" She gave a small smile and walked down. His ankles were crossed and he held his arm up, inviting her to snuggle into him and she did just that. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'm glad we found each other again Cath. I missed you so much."

Catherine smiled against him, "Me too."

Gil laced his fingers with hers. "Catherine, I think I fell in love with you years ago."

She sat up to look him in the eyes with her hand on his chest. "Gil, I thought I stole your heart the moment you saw me?" she said smiling.

He smiled back at her. "Like I said, years ago."

Her eyes showed the deepest sincerity when she said, "I love you, Gil and I've felt that way since all of those years ago."

"I love you too." A huge weight felt like it had fallen from him and he finally felt like he was really living again.

She smiled and kissed him. He would never, ever get tired of her kissing him. When she pulled back he just stared at her. "You look like you want to ask me something." She said. He just continued to stare. Catherine snuggled back into his chest, amused and said, "Weirdo."

Gil poked her side and she shrieked with laughter and for the first time in a very long time, someone heard Gil Grissom laugh again.

Lindsay and Jeff watched from the window and smiled at what they saw. "You were right." Jeff said. "They are perfect for each other."

* * *

Once Lindsay and Jeff left for work, Catherine and Gil began the task of entertaining Ella. "What are we going to do today, Ellabug?" Gil asked.

Catherine smiled at the nickname. "I think Grandma needs to get mommy some groceries so her baby can be big and strong!" Ella held out her arms towards Gil and he picked her up off of the floor. "Should we go along with Grandma?" Gil asked. Ella nodded excitedly.

"Alright, let me grab your coat. It's a little chilly." Catherine went to the hall closet and grabbed Ella's, Gil's, and her own coat. She came back into the room to find Gil putting on Ella's little shoes as she babbled incoherent noises. "Yes, they are a very cute pair of shoes, but not as cute as those cheeks." Gil said as he squeezed one of her rosy cheeks and she giggled loudly. Catherine's heart swelled. She then watched as Gil smothered her granddaughter with kisses and Ella continued to squeal with delight. Gil turned around holding Ella in his left arm and he noticed Catherine's eyes beginning to water. "Cath, are you okay?"

He looked so handsome at that moment. His arms were strong and secure and his hair was a bit ruffled. "You would have been such a good dad." She said.

"Oh honey." Gil said with a sideways smirk as he gathered her into a hug. "I would have loved to have kids with you, but I'm perfectly content with this life now that I have you and you know I always loved Lindsay like my own." Ella played with the rims of his glasses, "and now..I have a granddaughter." His face was beaming and Catherine began to laugh. She held his cheek and kissed him.

"You're too much." She said and Ella followed, "ooo much!" and gave Gil a big wet kiss.

He smiled and laced his fingers with Catherine's. "Can I take you out to dinner tonight? It's the last night before classes begin."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Catherine giggled.

"Catherine, we're in our 50's."

She raised her eyebrows trying to hide her widening smirk.

"Fine! Yes I'm asking you on a date!"

"Well, if it's a date, I guess I will accept."

"You guess?" he said raising his eyebrows and Catherine noticed his hand creeping towards her sides.

"Don't you dare Gilbert Grissom!" Gil set Ella down and she clapped her hands together while saying, "ickle er!"

"You're granddaughter thinks it's a good idea." And that's when he grabbed her sides and began his tickle attack. Catherine's laughter filled the house as she tried to run from him. He got her to the ground in the living room. "Gil! Stop- can't breathe!" His fingers slowed and he noticed the position they were in. He was on top of her with his hands holding her arms down to stop her from tickling him. She looked up at him and smiled. "You're beautiful." He said to her.

"You're beautiful too." She said and he chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder. He released her arms and she ran her hands through his hair. "If only we weren't baby sitting."

Gil's head popped up, "Ms. Willows, we haven't even been on a date yet!"

Catherine's head plopped back with laughter but Gil's lips soon covered hers. They were enjoying the closeness when Catherine felt Gil tense. A second later she saw baby blue eyes peeking over his shoulder. Ella had climbed on his back. "Looks like someone's ready to go grocery shopping." Catherine said smiling and Gil just smiled right back.

* * *

They arrived back at the house. Gil popped Ella out of her car seat and grabbed another grocery bag with his other arm while Catherine grabbed the rest of the bags. "Typical male, letting the woman do all the heavy lifting." Catherine said sarcastically. Gil just continued to walk to the door and smiled as Catherine walked into the house. She set the bags down and turned to him. "You know she can walk, right?"

"Yeah, but she's still a little wobbly. I don't want her to fall and cry."

"Gil. She's a baby. That's what they do."

"I know, but before you know it she's going to be all big and she won't want to hang out with us anymore."

Catherine smiled. "You mean when she's a teenager. Yes, that will be sad, but Lindsay does want more kids."

"A boy?" Gil's eyes lit up and Catherine laughed. "I think she wants a little boy, but you just want her to have one to save you from all of these girls."

He hugged her, "True, but I love all these girls."

"We know….now help me put away these groceries and we'll put on a movie for Ella."

"oovie!" Ella yelled from the kitchen floor and Gil jumped.

* * *

3 hours later Lindsay entered the house to find Gil asleep with his head in Catherine's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair soothing him in his sleep while flipping through the channels. Ella was asleep on Gil's chest and Lindsay laughed when she noticed a typical drool puddle forming on his shirt.

Catherine waving at her brought her out of her daze. Lindsay walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch. "Hey, you're home early." Catherine whispered, careful not to wake Gil and Ella.

"Yeah, it was a slow day. Have they been sleeping long?"

"About an hour. I can't seem to steal Ella away from him." Catherine laughed.

Lindsay smiled, "He attracts all of the Willows women."

Catherine smiled, "I drove by that house today."

Lindsay groaned, "Mom, I told you, you can stay here for as long as you want."

"I know, but you need your space. It's close and I'll still be able to stop by anytime you need anything. I'm going to take a closer look at it tomorrow."

"Fine, but don't start complaining when you don't see Ella every day."

"I promise." They were silent for a moment and Lindsay noticed Catherine staring lovingly at Gil.

"I'm happy for you two." Lindsay said.

Catherine looked up, "I'm happy too, very happy."

Just then, Ella woke up and saw Lindsay. "Momma." She said sleepily and started to crawl up Gil which caused him to stir out of his sleep. Ella slid off of him and down the side of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Gil said. Catherine patted his chest, "Lindsay's here." He didn't sit up, he just tilted his head back so he was looking at Lindsay upside down. "Hi Linds."

"Hi, you comfy?" she asked.

He looked into Catherine's eyes, "Very."

"You have a drool puddle on your shirt." Catherine said giggling.

This caused Gil to sit up and glance down at his shirt. "Looks like I'll have to get cleaned up for our date."

Lindsay's eyebrows went up. "Aww! He asked you on a date Mom?"

Gil glared at her but Catherine just patted his knee. "Yes he did. Isn't it so sweet?" They both continued to laugh at the face he was giving them.

"When is Jeff coming home? I don't think I can take much more of this." Just as he was getting up he noticed a folder on the coffee table. "What's that?" he asked.

"A case file from work. I need to look over a few photos." Lindsay said.

Catherine watched as Gil's eyes glazed over. She was surprised he didn't start salivating. He was beginning to reach for it when Catherine smacked his hand. "Gil!" She yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" he asked turning his head towards her.

"We can't touch that."

He looked so disappointed. "I know…I just..it seems like it's been forever." He continued to stare at the file and Catherine and Lindsay just looked at each other. Finally, Lindsay spoke, "You know, Uncle Gil, we've been having a lot of bug cases pop up."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, we could really use your skills around the lab for them."

"But I'm teaching."

"I know, maybe just some part time stuff…to help with timelines and all that other gross stuff you do with those bugs."

Gil laughed. "It's not gross, its science."

Catherine budged in, "Gil, I have to agree Lindsay. They're gross."

He covered her mouth with his hand and Lindsay laughed as Catherine continued to try and talk through his hand.

"So, would you be interested?"

He looked at Catherine, who had pulled his hand down and firmly grasped it with her own, stroking it lightly.

"Only when it comes to the bugs. Nothing else."

Lindsay smiled, "Okay, I'll let them know. I'm going to go change." She picked up Ella and went up the stairs.

Gil pulled Catherine up from her seat and enveloped her in a hug. She kissed his cheek. "Why just the bugs? You looked like you wanted to suit back up?"

Gil looked down at her. "I have you now. I want to spend the time that I have left in this world loving you."

She smiled at him, amazed by his words and kissed him fully on the lips.

He turned her and smacked her butt. "Come on, we have a date to get ready for!"

She laughed the whole way up the stairs.

* * *

Gil was straightening his tie when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He almost fainted at the sight before him. Catherine was dressed in strapless black dress that stopped just above the knee and hugged all the right places and her hair was curled. She was stunning from head to toe.

"Is it too much?" She asked when she noticed his expression.

"N..no. You look…you're breath taking."

She blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself." Gil was dressed in pressed black pants and a deep blue dress shirt. Catherine came up and pushed his hands aside on his tie. "Here, let me."

"I do know how to tie regular ties, you know?" He said in a hushed tone. Her close proximity was causing his heart to race.

She smiled. "I know, maybe I just wanted to touch you."

"You're evil." Gil said as Catherine laughed and kissed him. "Let's go Romeo. I'm hungry." She took his hand in hers and they walked down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant about a half hour later. They held hands throughout the whole dinner and just enjoyed each other's company.

Now they were walking throughout the city. Catherine's arm was looped through Gil's arm and he softly stroked her hands.

"Gil, that place was amazing."

"I thought you might like it. I went there when I was on sabbatical."

"With someone special?" Catherine asked.

"No, I was meeting a colleague."

"Oh, that's right. You were dating Sara then." Gil could hear the discomfort in her voice.

He sighed and stopped them so she was facing him, "Catherine, what do I have to do to…get you to forgive me."

"What am I forgiving you for exactly?"

He just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

She sighed and took his hand, "I just want the truth Gil. I need to know what happened between the two of you. You could still be in love with her for all that I know!"

He immediately pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He stared at her intensely when they pulled apart and said, "I love you." She looped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "I'll never get tired of hearing that from you." She said with her eyes brimming with tears. She gave him a chaste kiss and wiped at her eyes. They started to walk again and a few moments later Catherine spoke up, "I still need to know what happened."

Gil chuckled at her relentlessness. "Okay, let's see. She left Vegas because of all of her ghost there and then she guilted me to go to Costa Rica. After leaving the lab, I went there. We stayed there for a month or two. She asked me to marry her, I said no. She wanted to go to Paris, so we went. I got a teaching job that I loved, but she was becoming restless again. She asked me to marry her, I said no. She wanted to leave Paris, but I didn't. I let her walk right out of the door. I didn't feel….anything. I should have. Oh, and then I found out from you that she is back in Vegas, the place where she has all of those so called ghost. I could have stayed in the place that I loved this whole time and my life could have been completely different."

They had arrived back to the car and Catherine's mouth was agape staring at Gil. "What?" He asked.

"She asked you to marry her?!"

"Yeah."

"Why did you say no?"

He opened up her door and quickly kissed her, "Well, your daughter tells me it was because I'm in love with you." He shut her door and got in on his side. "I think she's absolutely right."

She just stared at him lovingly.

"Is that enough of an explanation?" He asked. She grabbed his face and kissed him hard. When she pulled back and looked at his dazed face she said, "Take me home so I can show you how much I love you."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Gil wrapped his arms around Catherine's stomach as she opened the door. His cold hands caused her to squeal and laugh. "Gil! We have to be quiet!"

They somehow made it up the stairs in-between kissing each other and removing their jackets. Gil backed Catherine against his bedroom door and kissed her fiercely.

"You two look like teenagers." They both quickly turned their heads to see Lindsay standing at the end of the hall.

"Lindsay!" Catherine yelled in a hushed tone.

"I'm just telling you." A giggling Lindsay said as she went in her bedroom and closed the door.

Gil and Catherine just looked at each other and smiled as they entered his bedroom. Gil shut the door quietly and then watched as Catherine stripped to her bra and panties. She was absolutely beautiful. She then came over and started to unbutton his shirt, kissing him in the process. He backed them up to the bed once he was in his boxers and he softly lowered Catherine to the bed.

"Catherine, I love you so much."

She smoothed back his hair, "I love you too, Gil."

With that he continued to ravage her and they definitely enjoyed each other multiple times that night.

* * *

Catherine woke up to the sound of the shower being turned off. She turned over to see Gil stepping into the room with a towel draped loosely around his waist with beads of water still on his body. His hair was briefly towel dried and Catherine thought she was going to pounce on him.

"Catherine?"

She snapped out of her daydream to see an amused Gil waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh, sorry Gil." She said blushing.

Gil chuckled and softly kissed her. "Good morning."

Catherine sighed, "An amazing morning. Are you going to take that towel off now?"

"Sorry honey, but I have to get to class." Gil said pulling out his clothes for the day.

"You can't just come out of the shower like that and torture me. It's not fair!"

Gil whipped his towel off and threw it in her face as he walked to the bathroom. "I can and I will."

Catherine pulled the towel down to reveal a shocked face.

* * *

Gil walked down the stairs and he was immediately greeted by Ella. "Gampa!" Gil gave a wide smile to that. "Hi sweetie!" He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen to find Catherine making breakfast. "How lucky am I, my honey and my sweetie in the same room." Gil said setting Ella on the counter as he kissed Catherine's cheek.

"Don't you look handsome." Catherine said as flipped the pancakes. He was dressed in a light blue, long sleeve button up shirt with khaki pants and a gold tie. He pushed up his glasses and Catherine noticed that he didn't shave. He looked so sexy. Gil noticed the look in her eyes. "Catherine, there are children present."

"Yeah mom, children present!"

Catherine laughed. "Lindsay, you always have perfect timing." As Catherine placed the last of her pancakes on the table she patted Gil on the chest. "You know, I think I'm kind of worried about all of these college girls being around you."

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time you had one of your students pining after you." Lindsay said as she lifted up her coffee mug to avoid Gil's glare.

Catherine straightened his tie. "It's okay Gil. I trust you." He bent his head down to give her a quick kiss and he wrapped her up in a hug. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Love you too." She said still gripping him. "Catherine, I have to leave."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I have a 9 a.m. class."

"You think?"

"Catherine!"

"I'm sorry, you can go." She finally let go and he quickly kissed her. He walked over to Lindsay and Ella and kissed their cheeks, "Bye Linds. Bye Ellabug."

"Noooooo!" Ella cried. Catherine covered her mouth trying to stifle her giggle.

"Oh no." Gil said. "You used to do the same thing to me." He said pointing at Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled, reliving that memory. "Honey, Grandpa Gil will be right back."

"Pwomise?" Ella asked with her baby blue eyes staring right into his.

"I promise, sweetheart." He said picking her up and hugging her tightly. He put Ella down and said one last goodbye and ran out the door.

Catherine high fived Ella. "Good job honey! We'll have him staying at home in no time."

"Mom!" Lindsay said.

"What?!"

"It didn't work when I did it, why should it work now?"

Catherine patted her cheek, "because now, I have him wrapped around my finger."

"Not the right one." Lindsay said with a smirk.

Catherine ignored her comment. "I'm going to look at the house a little later. Ella's coming with."

"No Mom, I thought you were going to leave her sitting in the kitchen with knives all around her."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm."

Lindsay smiled, "You never did." They both laughed.

* * *

"And that is the final stage in the timeline. Make sure you read the assignment and have a small write up ready for the next class." Gil finished his lecture and the students began piling out. He gathered up his papers and headed down to his office. It was similar to his office in the lab except there were more books than bugs & new faces on his desk. He picked up the frame and glanced at the beautiful family. Catherine, Lindsay, Jeff, and Ella were now on his desk representing his new life and love.

"Dr. Grissom?"

He looked up, "Oh, hi Joyce. What can I do for you?"

"You have a visitor. I know you said you wanted to be home to see your granddaughter before her nap, but they said that this is urgent."

He sighed. "Send them in." He took his place behind his desk and started looking for paper in his desk. When he brought his head up his whole body stiffened as he noticed the hands that we're on his desk. He wouldn't look her in the eye. "What are you doing here, Sara?"

"It's nice to see you too Grissom."

"How did you find me?" He said still not looking at her.

"I called the university in Paris. They told me you got a new job." She touched his hand but he immediately recoiled and stood up finally looking at her. She looked the same. Desperate.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm done Sara. I'm finally happy."

"How are you happy? You're alone…again."

"Again?" Gil felt a rage burn inside of him. "You want to know why it's again!? Because YOU left AGAIN!"

"Yes, but I'm back."

"For how long Sara? Until you get tired of this place and run back to Vegas!"

Sara gave him a curious look, "How did you know I was in Vegas?"

Catherine decided she was going to surprise Gil with bringing Ella to him on his first day. "This way, honey." Catherine and Ella walked up to Gil's door. Dr. Grissom. "Gammaw, I don't like da doctor!"

Catherine laughed, "He's a bug doctor sweetie. He would never hurt you." Catherine went to reach for the handle when she looked in the small window on his door. She saw Gil red with what seemed like anger, but then she saw a woman in his office. The woman turned and Catherine gasped. Tears immediately brimmed in her eyes and then she heard, "How did you know I was in Vegas?" Catherine looked at Gil and she saw him stop pacing. She was about to run away screaming with anger that he wasn't going to tell Sara that she was here until she saw him glance at the frame that was facing her direction. Catherine immediately smiled and moved her hand to open the door.

"Gampa!" Gil's head whipped to the sound of Ella entering the room. He picked her up unsure of how this scenario was going to go. Catherine saw the look of desperation and love in his eyes.

"Hi, Sara." Catherine said closing the door.

"Ca-Catherine?"

"Did you come to visit your husband?" Catherine said with a hand on her hip.

"Wh-what are you doing here and who is that?" Sara said pointing to Ella still in shock.

Gil stepped towards Catherine. "She lives here and this is her granddaughter."

"Why did you lie, Sara!?" Catherine yelled.

Gil grabbed her arm to try and control her temper, "Catherine, please."

"No Gil. She has to explain." She turned to Sara. "All that time I thought he was talking to you over the phone and I was standing right there wishing, dying for it to be me talking to him and I come to find out that you leave him heart broken when he left everything to be with you!"

Gil stood shocked and Ella tucked her head into his neck, slightly frightened by Catherine's outburst.

"I'm sorry he didn't choose you Catherine." Sara said smartly.

Gil ignored her comment. "You pretended to talk to me in front of them?"

Sara plopped down in one of the chairs and sighed putting her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, okay! You wouldn't marry me, I thought you didn't love me, but you did and I should have just stayed with you." She stood up and walked over to Gil and started to stroke his arm. "I'm here now though and I'm ready to stay with you forever. No marriage, just us."

Catherine took Ella out of Gil's arms looking into his eyes as she did so. Gil stared at her with Ella in her arms. He could see the pain and question in her eyes. He knew what he had to do. "Sara, I don't want to hurt you. You were there for me when I felt like I was falling in a downward spiral. But lately I've realized that other people were there to help me through it, I just didn't see them. What we had was nice while it lasted, but you have to understand that it could never work out."

"Why's that?" Sara asked.

Gil looked over to Catherine until Sara broke him out of his stare.

She looked angry and she turned towards Catherine. "You; it's always been you."

"Sara, I'm sorry. I never knew."

Gil stepped in between them, "Sara, she's right. She had no idea."

"Shut up, both of you!" Sara paused for a moment. "She's why you came to San Francisco, isn't she? She was getting married. She hurts you and you always seem to forgive her! Why can't you forgive me?"

Catherine stared at the back of Gil's head. She never realized that her marriage had affected him that badly.

"Because I love her!" Sara and Catherine both jumped when Gil shouted.

"You loved me." Sara said.

Gil sighed, "I thought I did Sara, but finding Catherine here made me realize that some things are just meant to happen. You left me again, Sara. Did you think that I would just accept you back with open arms? I mean..who do you think you are, just assuming that we can just go back to the way things were."

Sara stayed silent.

"It's time to move on Sara." With that Gil picked up Ella and went out into the hall.

Catherine was about to follow when Sara's voice stopped her. "Do you love him?" Sara asked. "With all my heart and soul, Sara." Catherine paused for a moment and then continued. "Sara, I never meant for you to get hurt in all of this, but you've been hurting a lot of people for a long time, and I think that it's time you start letting Gil live again. You made your decision and he made his. I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you wanted & trust me, I know how much it hurts to see something you love slip from your grasp, but I know that if you are truly meant to be with a person that it will all work out in the end, no matter how long it takes."

With that Catherine walked out into the hall to meet a set of deep blue eyes. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss and then took her hand as they walked to the car.

Gil buckled Ella into her seat and got into the car the same time as Catherine. He was breathing heavy and his hands were wrapped tightly around the wheel. He was looking straight ahead. Catherine watched him for a moment.

"Gil?" Catherine whispered, fearing if she startled him he would have a heart attack.

He just continued to stare ahead. Catherine put her hand on his arm. "Maybe I should drive." Catherine watched as Gil's grip loosened on the steering wheel and he grabbed the handle to open the door. Catherine followed his actions and got out of her side and took his place in the driver's seat. Gil's face remained unchanged when he sat down, so Catherine started the car. She tried multiple times to get him to talk on the way home, but he remained silent. When they arrived at the house Gil immediately jumped out of the car and walked into the house. Catherine unbuckled Ella and put her on her hip. "Looks like Grandpa Gil is a little sad. Will you help me cheer him up?"

Ella yawned. "I guess it will have to wait until after a nap, huh?"

* * *

After Catherine put Ella down for a nap, she searched for Gil. After looking on the porch, kitchen, and living room she traveled up to the bedroom. The door was cracked and Catherine quietly walked into the room to see Gil lying on his stomach with his arms under the pillow and his face towards the window. Catherine laid next to him with her hand holding up her head. She softly rubbed his back for a few moments when he finally turned his head to look at her. His eyes were red and she could see remnants of tears.

"Oh, Gil." She stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair. She slid down so she was eye level with him and she kissed his nose. "What's the matter?"

"She makes me feel so guilty."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about, Gil."

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from feeling like I am. I care about her, I just don't love her."

Catherine continued to run her fingers through his hair. "That's understandable, but don't feel guilty for something you can't control."

He sighed, knowing Catherine was right. He sat up on his elbow, taking Catherine's previous position. He was looking down at her and he stroked her cheek, "I love you."

Catherine smiled, "I love you too." Gil kissed her tenderly. After he pulled back, Catherine took his hand, "Did you really go to San Francisco because I was getting married?" Gil immediately tried to get up, but he was held back and he gave Catherine a dirty look for taking his hand before her question. She knew him too well. "It was a factor." Gil said quietly.

"Oh, and what were the other factors?" Catherine said not believing him.

"I needed a change of scenery."

Catherine smacked his arm, "So take a vacation; don't change your job!"

He stayed silent and Catherine sat up and tilted his chin so he was looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to go to San Francisco because of that."

"Ca-" Gil started but Catherine stopped him. "I always wondered why you just left without letting me know and the whole time the answer was on my ring finger."

He took her face in his hands, "It's not your fault. I should have told you."

"I should have seen it."

Gil kissed her hard on the lips and after they pulled apart he said, "All I know is that I'm glad you see it now."

Catherine smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Hope you liked it! PureJoy Forever!


End file.
